Restored
by StokinDembers
Summary: The Prime could scarcely remember a time more cold or terrifying in his entire life. This... was the frightful moment in which Optimus Prime tottered on the brink of death. But it was not the fear of offlining that haunted him. He feared what he was leaving behind... Is it right of him to even believe in any hopes of being restored?
1. Found

_Hey yall!  
__This is my rendition of what was going on inside of Optimus Prime's mind in the Transformer's Prime Beast Wars episodes up to "Rebellion". _If you've happened to read my "Starry Surprise" fanfic, you will know exactly what Optimus Prime is talking about regarding thoughts of Elita One, but if you haven't read it, don't worry, you will still catch on. Enjoy! :D 

* * *

**Found**

* * *

The world had become a dark and lonely place. Each cycle of air that rasped from his vents hurt with inexplicable pain. He could not move, nor did he dare to even try. The agony that ripped through his body was torturously constant. All strength had left from him. Even his lids were too heavy to lift open for long and his optics could barely make sense of the blurry shape before him. A voice spoke, but the words were distant, too far away to possibly make out...

This.. was the frightful moment in which Optimus Prime tottered on the brink of death.

The Prime could scarcely remember a time more cold or terrifying in his entire life. But it was not the fear of death that haunted him... No, Optimus had faced and embraced the reality of this fate one too many times before to be so unfamiliar with the thought of offlining. In fact, he had considered many times while he lay on his berth at night what it would be like to leave this world and join the alspark. He had imagined the feeling bright, and airy...

No, death was not what kept his spark flickering with determination or his mind awake with worry. He feared what he was leaving behind. He feared leaving a cause in greater need and danger than it had ever been before. He feared that he would parish and never get the chance to help his Autobots over come this time of intense tribulation. He feared that within his entire lifespan, the work he'd done as the leader of the Autobot's wasn't enough. And, he feared never seeing his beloved Elita One again...

Elita One: his one bright spot amidst so much tragedy and chaos. The one thought that always brought him peace and happiness when his processor was troubled. How he missed her incredibly... But he was ever so glad she was not here to see him as he was now... broken and dying. She was blissfully ignorant of all these happenings, locked away in stasis within a safe cave atop a mountain in the Himalayas, which only Optimus himself knew how to find. It had to be that way, for her safety.

If he should pass... No-_when_ he should pass, the information of Elita One's location would go on to the next Prime through the Matrix. Could she find the strength to move on without him in her life? Optimus dearly hoped so. There was nothing he could do to prevent the inevitable now... He could feel his systems winding down... He was dying. But someone was still talking. With all that was left of Optimus Prime's concentration, he thrust it into focussing on that hazy shape, the colors... the familiarity of that voice.

Then he realized. It was Smokescreen.

So, the rookie had found him... What had happened? All Optimus could recall was an explosion, then darkness. Primus, he was so tired... Surely, he didn't have much longer to live...

**To be continued...**

* * *

_So, yes I know this is short, but I figure I can keep on top of writing chapters more frequently if they are shorter. The next one will be up very soon! Please leave reviews! I'd be very thankful!_

_-Stokin D Embers _


	2. No Hope

_Hey all!  
Next chapter. Short and sweet. I have to say, my heart was breaking during these episodes where Prime's life hung on a thread! I only hope I can write those moments justice! _

* * *

**No Hope**

* * *

"It's okay Optimus, you're with me, Smokescreen,"

This was the first comprehensible sentence which Optimus Prime could make out. He groaned out another slow cycle through his vents, so many questions running through his processor, but with not enough strength to ask them all. He decided to ask the most important one.  
"H-how did I get here?"  
The words came out slowly. The effort to speak just above a whisper was draining.

Smokescreen instantly went on into explaining his story, recalling the ground bridge and how he had turned back the last minute, having swiped the phase-shifter before hand, and discovered Optimus in the wreckage, using the relic to drag him free of debris. Lastly, the rookie apologized for defying the Prime's orders, in which Optimus felt in this situation was unnecessary but said nothing. For the moment, they were safe. But for how long?  
"I'll have to scout above ground if we'll have any hope of finding Ratchet,"

"No...No hope," Optimus suddenly rasped out. What good would finding Ratchet do? Optimus was generally an optimist, but he was not foolish enough to ignore the facts. His body was critically damaged and he would most likely parish before the good doctor could get here. This was it. He could no longer be the leader the Autobots needed, and the thought pained him deeper than any wound. With no power to change his circumstances nor any encouraging words to give, a sudden wave of depression had hit him heavily.

"What do you mean? The Doc's the only one who can get you patched up!" Smokescreen countered. Optimus did not have the energy to argue with the rookie or explain his thoughts. Instead, the Prime lay silently, focussing instead on each agonizing intake of air.  
"Optimus...?" Smokesreen was deeply worried, perhaps even frightened. Optimus could not blame him. This was a dark time. The darkest of which Optimus had ever experienced. Memories flooded his processor.

Thoughts of his friends and soldiers, their victories, and their failures. Thoughts of his home... Cybertron, and its glory days. Thoughts of his past as a librarian in the Hall of Records, and thoughts of the mech he had once been: young, hopeful, determined, yet so naive. He had never dreamed of how far this war would go, nor how large the impact of being christened Optimus Prime would have on his life and the lives of those around him... If he had only known, would he have accepted such a role? Then, he heard a voice.

"Optimus..."

Feminine, soft, caring, warm and familiar... It was Elita One.

**To be continued... **

* * *

_Yes! These are easy to write! Awesome, well now I can say I will most likely be posting one of these a day until I am all caught up with the current Beast Wars episodes. Please review and let me know your thoughts! _

_-Stokin D Embers_


	3. Flashback

_Hey again!  
Dang man, I've had over 300 views in three days! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for your interest! Then again, maybe you just can't resist anything Optimus Prime. I know I sure can't! Thanks also for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate them a bunch. _

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Elita One was off in the distance of the black void within Optimus Prime's mind. At first, she was blurry, but then, a whirlwind of detail surged into his processor and things became clear. The city of Iacon materialized in place all around and suddenly, Optimus was lost in a memory so clear and so warm, his momentary condition was all but forgotten. He stood atop the set of stairs that led up to the Hall of Records. He watched with a smile as the femme below approached.

Cybertronian citizens in altmode were zooming by on the streets, weaving amidst one another busily. Flyers roared above in the sky, and along the side street walk ways were bots walking in humanoid form conversing casually. The stairs leading up to the Hall of Records were speckled with bots sitting and discussing scholar matters, or friends meeting up beneath the legendary land mark. To many on Cybertron, the Hall of Records was a place for genuiouses.

To Orion Pax, it was home.

And it was here that Orion was meeting up with Elita One, the day after having just recieved his astoundingly shocking title as the Prime. He still couldn't sink it all in. So many thoughts swam through his mind, but all he knew was that he was dying to see one of his closest and most gentle friends. She would understand better than most of his friends what he was going through, for she knew him perhaps the most intimately, and he longed for her company.

She came to the bottom of the stairs, every curve of her form, every sparkle of her armor, the bright, intoxigating glow of her bright blue eyes, were absolutely picturesque. Orion started his way eagerly down the stairs to meet her half way and capture her in a wordless hug. She returned it tightly, and the two friends held one another in a joyful reunion. Finally they broke apart.  
"Elita, you have no idea how good it is to see you," Orion said.

"I leave for five days and you go and get yourself dubbed Prime!" Elita teased, squeezing his shoulder where her hand still was. Orion smiled, taking her in.  
"It was in no way planned, that I promise you. I still can't believe it," he responded.  
"I can't even imagine... Orion I never dreamed-" Elita caught herself off quickly, "Not Orion... I'm sorry, I meant Optimus Prime," she apologized.

Optimus shook his head quickly, frowning, "No, you can always call me Orion," he said looking at her seriously and taking her hand. Elita looked at him with a direct and intense gaze.  
"But, that's not who you are anymore... "  
"Elita, I haven't changed," Optimus countered. Elita shook her head gently.  
"Your _spark_ hasn't changed, but your purpose is now significantly greater.

"You have a name worthy of you...Optimus Prime,"

Optimus stared at her in frozen reflection. Everything was changing. Despite how he tried to comfort himself in the fact he was the same Orion Pax, Elita One was right... He had a bigger purpose in life now, something beyond his control, but it was his responsibility to embrace it, not run from it. The new Prime smiled at the femme and brought her closer.  
"What do you say to having a nice cup of energon with the Prime then?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Dawww... so cute. I love them! Please review! _

_-Stokin D Ember_


	4. Promise

_K readers,  
Next one is here! Hope ya like! :) _

* * *

**Promise**

* * *

Optimus Prime and Elita One walked down the streets of Iacon and into the nearest, well liked joint where the energon was good and the atmosphere appealing. Optimus had never been one for crowded, loud places, and neither was Elita. When they walked in Optimus noticed instantly the entire crowd of customers inside had turned and locked their optics on him. Smiles broke out all around, though a few faces did look nervous as well as they shifted in their seats.

"Optimus Prime! What an honor to have you here in my establishment! What can I get you and your femme friend? Whatever it is, it's on the house!" said the bar tender, raising his hands in pleasure. Optimus inwardly cringed at all the attention on him. He had been coming here for years as Orion Pax and never received this kind of treatment. It didn't seem right that he should get it now.  
"Thank you but that is not necessary," Optimus responded politely.

"It's the least I can do for the Prime," the bar tender responded, "You are standing up and helping my dreams along with every other bot's come true in your fight against the caste system for change,"  
Optimus stood silently, uncertain. Elita was smiling in her gentle way at the bar tender and when Optimus hesitated she gave the Prime a reassuring touch on the arm and a nod. There was nothing wrong with accepting a favor. A smile inched it's way on his face.

"Thank you," he responded with a gracious nod to the bar tender.

The Prime then led Elita One to a table for two and waited for her to sit before reclining himself.  
"It's strange," Optimus said, speaking his thoughts.  
"It's different, that's all. A lot of bots look up to you as their voice. They will want to thank you any way they can," Elita responded, fingering through the selection of energon drinks on the holo menu board. Optimus smiled. She was right. He need not take it so seriously.

The rest of their time was spent talking of Elita One's most recent journey, other friends and what they were up to, as well as good times they'd had together. It was a wonderful time Optimus had spent with Elita that day and he remembered clearly not wanting it to end. When she announced she had to get going, Optimus felt his spark sink but he'd nodded and got to his feet to lead her out.  
"Promise me one thing Elita One," Optimus said as they walked along the street together.

"Anything," she replied readily.

"Promise me, that no matter what else changes, whether this fight against the caste succeeds or not, that you will always stay the same," Optimus said, halting their walk to look directly down at her. Elita stared back up at him, ready to respond, but he continued. There was so much Optimus Prime wanted to tell her, but was the timing even right?  
"You are one of my closest friends, and have been a major support to me, through good times and bad. I want you to know how much you mean to me..."

Elita was smiling understandingly up at him, but Optimus feared she still did not fully grasp what he felt inside his spark towards her. Suddenly serious he took her hands.  
"You are perfect," he stated. At that Elita laughed and tried to protest but he didn't give her the chance, "Everything you do and say is exactly what I need at that moment, and I don't know what kind of mech I'd be today without you. So promise me you won't change... A femme like you is too rare in this galaxy,"

It wasn't everything Optimus wanted to say, but it was enough for now. He'd said all he could manage the courage to say and he just hoped she'd fully heard all of it. He'd meant every single word with all his spark. Elita stayed silent a long moment, taking in everything he had said and processing it. After a short while, the smile returned and she nodded slowly, her optics locked on his with dedication.

"I promise,"

**To be continued... **

* * *

_Okay, there's your fluff! Happy now? lol _

_It is fun writing Optimus Prime in love because the way he feels love is so truly pure and passionate, not selfishly warped and sensual like most love stories are these days. Everything about this character is noble, honest and true, something that refreshes me to just write him! Please leave reviews and let me know if you feel the same! _

_-Stokin D Embers _


	5. The Forge

_Hello again!  
Day 5 and here we go with the next chapter! Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! I LOVE to read them and am so glad my writing makes so many feel good! _

* * *

**The Forge **

* * *

The memory faded to black and Optimus' optics flashed open at the sound of coming foot falls. When his vision cleared, Optimus realized it was Smokescreen. When had the kid even left? The Prime could not recall. Perhaps he had slipped into recharge during his flashbacks and Smokescreen had left then. Either way, Optimus now did his best to put all his remaining ounces of focus on the rookie once more. He looked to have something to report. For all Optimus knew, it could be news of the others and he would want to hear it.

"I'm back," Smokescreen stated while approaching, "I combed through ever square-micron of our old base. I couldn't find Ratchet's medical kit, not even a bandage,"  
Optimus Prime's mind raced. That meant everything within the base had been most likely destroyed. But, surely not the relics...? With great difficulty, Prime spoke.  
"The Forge...of Solus...Prime?"  
"Gone too," Smokescreen sighed, "The Cons picked the place clean,"

This report was disheartening... All their relics, everything they had fought for to find first and protect, was now exactly where they shouldn't be: In the hands of the Decepticons. Optimus let out a moan of anger and frustration at this realization. His soldiers... all they had worked for. Meaningless. He closed his eyes, letting the disappointment fester in his spark. Smokescreen sat in silence for a moment until suddenly, his eyes flashed wide.  
"Wait! If you had the Forge you could fix yourself up! Power of the Primes!"

"Optimus, hold on just a little longer! That forge has got to be somewhere in Megatron's fortress," Smokescreen said quite eagerly. Before Optimus could muster the strength to speak once more, the young mech phased through the rock walls, gone. Optimus sighed. If Smokescreen could manage to locate the Forge and recover it safely into their possession, it would be a good thing, but not for the reason the rookie counted on. Optimus was fading, but his mind was still clear.

The Forge could only be used one last time, and its power could not be wasted on him...

Optimus Prime lay silently for a long time. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, for he been doing his best to reserve his energy, slipping in and out of recharge quite often. However, when the sound of Smokescreen's voice came once again, the Prime awoke.  
"Optimus! I have the Forge! You can use it to repair yourself!" Smokescreen exclaimed in excitement. So the rookie had done it... Optimus was proud. Breathing slowly, he looked over at the young mech. Now would be the hard part.

"That..." he started slowly, "was not the reason... I had you retrieve the relic..."  
Smokescreen was shocked.  
"What..? I don't understand!" he cried. Optimus took another intake and continued.  
"The power of the Forge is _not_ unlimited. It's energy has already begun to ebb..."  
"So it's running low.. who cares?! All we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape," Smokescreen encouraged. He still didn't understand... Optimus went on.

"Whatever power remains, must be used to rebuild the Omega Lock... to restore Cybertron..."

**To be continued... **

* * *

_Okay, so I know this whole chapter was mainly just going over what already happened in the episodes, but I hope adding more of Optimus Prime's thoughts and emotions to the moment made it still fun to read. Next part is coming up tomorrow! :) _

_-Stokin D Embers _


	6. The Prime

_Here we are...  
Moving along! This is more of going over the episodes' happenings but with more insight on Optimus Prime's part. Enjoy! _

* * *

**The Prime**

* * *

Smokescreen was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...  
"But... that would mean..." he trailed off, the thought of Optimus offlining much too tragic to even comprehend. How could this be happening?  
"The fate of our kind is more important than any one of us. Including...me," Optimus struggled to speak. His life force was nearly depleted. He could feel it in his spark chamber, the weak flickering of his once strong spark.

Smokescreen couldn't speak. He was struck with grief, his optics and expressions evident of all the emotions rushing through his core. He had only just begun to serve under the great Optimus Prime's command, and now he was loosing him...  
"Optimus," he tried once more, "the Forge is a relic of the Primes. We can't use it to restore Cybertron, not without a Prime. Not without _you_..."

"There will be, a new Prime..." Optimus replied calmly. He sounded more labored than before, but he had to speak. He had to be heard. This was important. Smokescreen however, didn't want to hear it. He stood up, shaking his head.  
"We can worry about that _after_ we get you patched up and take down Megatron," he stated. Optimus needed to get this mech's attention. With strength waining, he lifted his hand and caught hold of the rookie's arm.

"The time, for a new leader... is upon us," Optimus insisted gently. Deep down, Optimus had always wondered if in the moment of his passing he would be granted the wisdom to properly discern the next Prime to follow after him. He had been watching Smokescreen carefully ever since the young mech had landed on earth, and Prime had taken into account all of the rookie's attributes.  
Smokescreen had proven to be skilled but also displayed using good judgement.

Most importantly, he had a good spark.

He was kind, and patient, loyal and trusting. He was passionate about justice and dedicated to do good. Optimus had never seen a mech so young and inexperienced, but yet so full of potential and promisingly capable to carry the heaviest, most precious of burdens: leadership.  
"In my spark," Optimus continued wearily, "I believe that leader stands before me _right_ now," he declared.

Smokescreen's reaction only served to assure Prime of his speculation. The young mech had sat there, speechless and completely overwhelmed. After a while he had gotten to his feet and began pacing. Several times had he stopped to speak then kept silent and kept walking. Finally, he uttered,  
"I...I can't do this. I mean... sure, who wouldn't want to be a Prime? But... I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility..." he admitted, a sad helplessness in his optics.

It was exactly the kind of reply Optimus had been hoping for: genuine humility.  
"Smokescreen... the choice is neither yours... or mine to make. When it is time, the Matrix of Leadership will present itself only to the one whose spark is worthy," Optimus answered. It was merely Optimus Prime's belief that the Matrix would choose Smokescreen, but only time would tell if this assumption would become reality.

**To be continued... **

* * *

_There you are! Hopefully not boring. Let me know if you think I'm putting enough emotion into these! I'm trying to find a nice balance where there's enough emotion to make it nearly real... but not too real as to be totally depressing! Insight is welcome!_

_-Stokin D Embers_


	7. One With the Alspark

_Okay! Sit tight!  
This is my favorite part to write so far! So much awesomeness! Gasp! Okay so seriously, buckle up, because this chapter is an emotional roller coaster! _

* * *

**One With the Alspark **

* * *

Optimus Prime lay silent for a long while, Smokescreen sitting somberly beside him. The young mech felt utterly miserable. With no hope of possibly saving his leader or preventing the inevitable outcome, he had only but to sulk in intense sorrow. Each breath that rasped from the Prime's intakes was painful to listen to. Then, quite randomly, Optimus' optics flashed wide open and he spoke out.  
"W-who stands before me...?" he demanded, dazed optics shifting about anxiously.

"What? It's me Optimus, Smokescreen," the young mech answered gently with worry.  
"Who...beckons...?" Optimus' words died in a long exhale as suddenly his sight faded to black and before he fully understood what was going on, he was in darkness... But not complete darkness.  
"Come, Optimus," boomed a voice... strong, warm and familiar. There was a bright light beaming before the Prime, and from it shined the form of one from his ancient past.

Optimus approached curiously, the light penetrating forth with more intensity the nearer he came. Then... all was clear. Optimus' optics widened in realization.  
"Is it truly you? Alpha Trion?" Optimus did not want to believe it, but there he was...  
"I stand before you, my student," Alpha Trion spoke calmly in assurance,"As such, it would seem it is your time,"  
The declaration had now come from his own mentor. This _was_ it.

Optimus looked down somberly. Alpha Trion could easily sense his pupil's reluctance.  
"Why do you hesitate?" the scribe inquired. Optimus' gaze returned quickly to his teacher.  
"I do not fear joining with the alspark, but... for the fate of the Matrix of Leadership,"  
"You know as well as I, a worthy candatate is near. One who will learn to be a Prime, as you once did," Alpha Trion responded. At that Optimus Prime's memory once more came to life before his optics, visions of him in his younger years flooding back in a rush.

Smokescreen could do this... Optimus knew in his spark the youngester had the potential, even if the burden would seem large at first... The Autobots would have to grow to depend on the rookie, as they had come to depend upon _him_. Optimus reflected on his friends and soldiers with sad resignation. He would never see them again, nor did he know if they had all made it to safety. But... perhaps that was how it was supposed to be. Yet, still, what of Elita One? She was depending on him to come back for her...

"Take my hand Optimus, and join me," Alpha Trion spoke, stretching out an arm bathed in bright light and extending his hand to his former studant: the noble Prime. Optimus glanced down once more, part of him still unwilling to accept that this was his end.  
"Join with the Alspark," Alpha Trion prompted encouragingly. Optimus knew he had no rite to deny when the Alspark was calling to him and offering the rest that would come from letting go of his past troubles and finally submitting to a life in union with the past Primes.

Optimus Prime had been there at the beginning of the war; he himself had been half the reason it started. Was it so selfish of him to long to be the one to finish it? Was it wrong of him to feel sorrow at the idea of loosing his chance to personally bring forth the justice which he'd been striving towards for millions of mega-cycles? Perhaps it was. To refuse the Will of the Alspark itself would be blasphemous. If this was his destiny, so be it. Optimus reached forward with grace and gratitude to accept the hand extended to him.

Encompassing peace, which surpassed all understanding, suddenly flowed into his spark, enlightening every part of his being, and with it... a sense of freedom like never before.

Optimus Prime was one with the Alspark.

**To be continued... **

* * *

_How was that? Pretty intense huh? Just you wait till the next part readers! Just... you... wait..._

_:D _

_-Stokin D Embers _


	8. Resurrection

_Okay,_

_I lied, THIS is my favorite chapter to write so far! Lol It was my favorite part of Rebellion and out of the entire episodes thus far from the Beast Wars! So, without further ado..._

* * *

**Resurrection**

* * *

Prime lay lifeless, his spark, spirit and soul drained from his body and having departed to a place far beyond Smokescreen's reach. The moment Optimus' optics had lost their light, the whine of his laboring systems came to a sudden hitching halt. Smokescreen stared on in disbelief. But just when the sting of death was about to settle in to Smokescreen's reality, Optimus Prime's chest unlatched and flew open, revealing the bright, powerful glow of the Matrix of Leadership. Smokescreen stared.

"This isn't how the story is supposed to end," he declared suddenly. His processor could simply not accept that Optimus Prime would be gone, nor could he even begin to muster the courage enough to comprehend _himself_ as the next Prime. The Forge lay behind him to the side, and Smokescreen's optics narrowed in determination. His spark was urging him, demanding that action be taken. With a deep sigh, Smokescreen grabbed hold of the Forge's handle and dragged the heavy relic over to drop it right into Prime's lifeless hand.

What happened next, even Smokescreen couldn't have possibly described. The light glowing from the Matrix trippled its intensity as the contact with the Forge had sent a shock of electricity through Optimus Prime's empty shell. Soon, his entire body began to glow so powerfully that a strong concussion erupted, sending Smokescreen flying back off his peds in the blinding light. And it only got brighter. The sound of mechanic system's going into maximum overload echoed through the small underground cavern.

Following that, came the distinct noises of a transformer undergoing transformation.

Then, quite unexpectedly, the light was gone and the sounds of loud, overloaded mechanical components shifting about had died down. Smokescreen, nervous but eager, now turned his gaze back towards the Prime in wonder. The Optimus Prime he had once known, was no longer. He lay unmoving on the same spot of the ground, only now he was _double_ in size. With armor far larger and more thick than ever before as well as new upgrades to his mask and design, the Prime was considerably even more magnificent.

"Optimus!" Smokescreen nearly chocked out, rushing forward to kneel once more beside his leader. The Prime was groaning, shifting his shoulders and flexing his newly empowered limbs as if waking from slumber. Next, Optimus opened his lids, and the brilliant blue optics beamed to life. At the sight of them, Smokescreen felt his spark soar with new hope and excitement. Optimus glanced about uncertainly.  
"Wh-what happened?" he asked slowly.

Smokescreen didn't know quite how to respond, but the glance towards the Forge, which lay near on the ground, was enough to give Optimus Prime an idea. Smokescreen waited, nervous that perhaps Optimus would be disappointed in him for going against what the Prime had wanted. But to Smokescreen's shock and relief, the Prime looked at the rookie with optics full of gratitude and understanding. He set a large hand on the young mech's shoulder.

"Thank you," was all Optimus said. Smokescreen nodded, a smile edging onto his face.

Afterwards, Optimus wasted no time in wanting to stand. The power and strength that flowed through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt before. All pain was gone, all doubts, fears, and uncertainties, chased away like the briefest of nightmares. When Optimus Prime gained his feet, the very sight of him commanded authority and respect. Smokescreen stood back to stare in awe.  
"You've gotten much bigger..." the rookie noted. Optimus had noticed.

"It would seem I have changed quite a lot," Optimus responded, glancing over his shoulder to the new additions that had come with his upgrade: a jet pack and massive machine gun. Optimus Prime could not believe it. He could fly! Then... the memory of what had to be done... Memory that Megatron was still out there, and that Darkmount reigned supreme, burned a hot righteous anger within the resurrected Prime's spark.  
"I believe it is time to go," Optimus announced.

**To be continued... **

* * *

_Okay... how was that? Pretty exciting huh?! I had to make up the conversation that Smokescreen and Optimus Prime might have had upon Prime's re-awakening. Hope it was accurately cannon enough! Review and let me know your thoughts! Next part coming tomorrow!_

_-Stokin D Embers _


	9. Optimus Prime's Return

_YAY!  
Time for Optimus to kick some major Decepticon butt! XD Oh how I shall enjoy writing this... _

* * *

**Optimus Prime's Return**

* * *

Smokescreen had grabbed hold of Optimus Prime's arm to phase them both through the cavern walls which had succeeded in keeping them safe and their location hidden from the Decepticons. But there was no reason to keep hiding now...  
"So what's the plan?" Smokescreen asked once they made it through to the surface and stepped onto the nearest vacant country road.  
"We head to Darkmount," Optimus answered without hesitation.

In the next instant, the Prime's jet pack transformed, its wings spreading and engine igniting with remarkable thrust. Optimus leapt into the air and in the blink of an eye, had jetted off in a stream of white smoke through the sky at high speeds. Smokescreen watched in astonishment until he blinked and snapped to action.  
"Yeah you go on ahead! I'll catch up!" he called, morphing into his stylish sports car and peeling hot spinning tires onto the road in the direction Optimus had taken off.

As Optimus soared through the sky, the Prime relished in this new ability. Flight was amazing! Darkmount was easy to spot in the distance. The Decepticon post was giant compared to the cliff landscape surrounding it and the tower streched menacingly up towards the sky. Optimus' optics narrowed as his mind calculated a plan for his course of action. He would go for Megatron first... He had waited long enough to exact vengenance and now that he was capable, he would grind a good fist into the Con leader's faceplate...

He was getting closer... and closer, gaining with remarkable speed until Darkmount loomed before him. It was humungous and with many different entrances, but Optimus bet he knew exactly where Megatron would be: right at the top. Angling himself to head strait up to the peek platform, Optimus' focus narrowed in search of his target. And there he was. Megatron was standing near the edge of the platform looking out directly at him. His optics were staring in suspicion but dawning realization came a little too late.

Starscream was there as well but the military commander wouldn't be a problem. Optimus had a direct shot. Slowing his engines, he killed them at the last second to land directly on his feet and throw a power packed back handed fist squarely into Megatron's slack-jawed face. Using his momentum, Optimus spun in a fast circle to land yet another right hand hit, only this time it was angled up, socking Megatron on the bottom of the chin, causing his head to snap back from the brutal impact. Finally... the finishing blow.

Optimus paused for a brief moment, gaining a balanced stance on his feet before delivering the last, most harsh hit strait to Megatron's torso. The punch came with such force that it sent the Decepticon leader flying backwards through the air to crash directly into his throne chair. By now, the drone guards had come to action, activating their weapons to begin firing. Optimus was prepared. Reaching over his shoulder, the Prime transformed his large machine gun and began rapid fire, pelting right through the drones.

Each dropped dead, and with Megatron currently knocked senseless, that left Starscream as the single remaining threat. However, the flier seemed to be in no rush to start a fight he could not win. Desperately, Starscream began walking away, only to be knocked roughly forward unexpectedly by a large mech in blue. When Optimus turned, he retracted his mask, optics locked onto the unexpected comrade. Ultra Magnus!  
"Commander?" Optimus experienced genuine surprise in seeing the mech before him.

Ultra Magnus stepped forward.  
"Sir," he addressed in mirrored amazement, "You're looking... robust," he forced out, obviously shocked to see Optimus so much larger than he remembered. The upgrades no doubt would shock many more faces today, even Optimus still couldn't believe he was alive and so much more powerful than before. Ultra Magnus hastily continued.  
"It is paramount we disable the fusion canons below," he informed.

"Understood," Optimus acknowledged with a nod, sliding his face mask back into place. He onlined his jetpack once more and sprang from the tower's peek back into the sky. He knew his next objective and he would get to it as quickly as possible. Ultra Magnus hastily opened the comlink channel that fed to Ratchet, as well as Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, and Arcee. All of whom no doubt would rejoice at the news he had to share.  
"Autobots, Optimus Prime has returned," Ultra Magnus declared.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Yay! Go Optimus! Okay so I"m just gonna let you know that there are only two more chapters... to this fanfic. So do your best to prepare yourselves for the upcoming ending! But don't you worry, I promise it will be very much worth it! And plus, I will be continuing with other stories centered on Optimus as the Beast Wars series continues! I promise! _

_-Stokin D Embers _


	10. Victory

_Sorry, sorry,  
I know, I did not post yesterday. Forgive my laziness! Thank you readers for your tolerance and I pray this next chapter can make up for the lack of one yesterday! _

* * *

**Victory**

* * *

So, this was what full confidence felt like. Optimus Prime had not experienced the sensation in so long he'd forgotten. He and his Autobots had been struggling for survival on a foreign world, out numbered by enemies, with all odds against them for too long, but now, the tides were changing. As the overwhelming sense of power coursed through his body, Optimus Prime could feel victory close at hand and there was nothing Megatron could do about it.

But the Lord of the Decepticons would sure try.

Optimus Prime had just reached the giant Fusion Canon placed on the outside of the tower and aimed directly for the nearest human military base. Optimus transformed his machine gun, clutching it tightly for correct aim. It was as his gun began charging up for use, a loud scream resounded.  
"Optimus!" Megatron roared. Prime looked up and turned hastily from where his jets hovered in the air, only to see his enemy propelling towards him in jet mode.

Hot red laser fire screamed from Megatron's cannons, leaving Optimus no chance to react. He was hit, and now, his world was spinning out of control. He was plummeting down through the sky and the feeling sent shivers through the Prime's whole body. He had to regain control! After spinning a few times, Optimus finally made sense of what was up and what was down, and corrected his flight pattern, jetting off hastily to avoid the laser fire that pursued him.

Prime weaved back and forth between the large column that supported Darkmount where it stood. Optimus swung left and right, incoming fire just narrowly grazing past him. But Megatron was closing in and he was relentless. He'd now come within a range that was too close to possibly NOT miss, but Optimus was prepared. He felt the next set of blasts ricochet off his back, gritting his denta behind the mask, but he used the impact of the lasers to spin himself around, machine gun in hand.

Megatron had no where to go, for he was too close. The blue lasers that spit out of Optimus Prime's weapon struck his hull hard. Surprised and unprepared, Megatron took the hits roughly, his jet swaying back and forth before finding himself in need of being on the defensive. He arched quickly away from the Prime to avoid a crash, only to find that Optimus had taken the opportunity and was now tailing _him_. Blue lasers were spewing incessantly his direction and Megatron dodged and barrel rolled to avoid them.

Even if the Prime did now have the ability to fly, he was well aware Megatron still had the advantage of experience on his hands. He'd mastered air combat for years in previous battles and to Optimus Prime's dismay, it didn't take long for Megatron to outsmart him. Megatron had skillfully preformed a tight sweeping circle to once again continue the chase, this time as the chaser. Prime racked his brain for a new tactic to use in which Megatron would not expect. And that was when he saw it. The Fusion Canon was online!

Something had to be done, and quickly. Optimus, suddenly slowed to a stand still in the air, catching Megatron completely off guard, and before the Decepticon could do anything, Optimus Prime had latched on to Megatron's hull and had begun swinging him around and around in a gut wrenching, momentum gaining spin.  
"Megatron!" He shouted in vigor, "Be gone!" he cried, releasing the enemy on the final spin and sending the jet hurtling through the air right towards the intended target.

Megatron spun and spun, too dizzy by the time he was released to even attempt flying strait. Harshly, he soared through the air without any power to correct his course and right into the Fusion Canon beam. Optimus could see little from the distance he was, but the fact that the Fusion Canon's blue swirls of energy began to die inside the muzzle was enough comfort. Then, shortly after a loud explosion from the canon's control platform. It was the next moment that human military aircraft arrived on the scene.

They blasted Darkmount to pieces.

It was a beautiful sight to Optimus Prime. But the tower was now collapsing, and he and his Autobots had to get far away fast if they wanted to avoid being crushed or struck by debris. Luckily all of them were already thinking the same thing. Together, the Autobots retreated from the area, leaving the Decepticon base to fall to utter shambles. The Nemesis was undamaged however, and as Optimus watched the tower collapse level by level, he perceived the Decepticon ship departing from one of the docks to fly away.

The war wasn't over, but today, the Autobots had achieved a much needed victory.

**To be concluded...**

* * *

_Ta da! Victory is a beautiful thing... and I love how Optimus just grabbed hold of Megatron and shook him like a rag doll! That was the best part. Oh, and is anyone else excited that with Optimus Prime's upgrade, he is now as tall as Megatron? If not taller!? I was so stoked! I hate how the Autobots have been so small and outnumbered. Finally! A strong team of 8 with a leader that will make Megatron think twice before engaging! So wonderful... sigh... okay anyway, for those of you who are dreading the end chapter coming up, here's a hint... _

_Elita One is in it... hehehehe.. Dreading it now? _

_-Stokin D Embers _


	11. Restored

_Okay!  
Here we go!  
I know it's been a while since my last chapter, but the wait will be worth it. I promise! So without further ado... here is the final chapter... _

* * *

**Restored**

* * *

Somehow, Optimus Prime had once again escaped death. However, Optimus was uncertain whether it was the will of the Alspark and he had been destined to survive all along, or if his return had happened as result of a random chance that was never truly meant to be. Even after the happy greetings of his overjoyed Autobots, the victory speech Agent Fowler had given to them, and the inducting of Ultra Magnus as the newest member of the team, Optimus could stil not help but feel unsettled. Why?

He feared he was living on stolen time.

His resurrection had not been his own doing of course, but Smokescreen's. The rookie was the reason Optimus was now here, among his comrades and cellebrating victory, and while the Prime was grateful for the young bot's decision, at the same time, he could not fight off the doubt that clouded the back of his processor. The Prime now lay on his berth that night after the day's ending activities, trying to fall into recharge, but his spark was restless. Sleep would not come, and after a good while, Optimus accepted defeat.

Getting to his feet and leaving his private quarters, the Prime walked quietly out through the base's halls, his bright blue optics and chest headlights illuminating his way. All the Autobots were already in recharge and the children had been taken home long ago. Optimus was alone. As he walked as quietly as his heavy peds would allow, his optics swept over the base fondly. Less than 24 hours ago he'd thought he'd never again walk these halls. How quickly things had changed from the worst of circumstances to the best.

But were they?

Were these present circumstance meant to be? If only this question could be answered! How desperately Optimus Prime wished to speak with Alpha Trion. He missed his mentor terribly, and having seen and heard his voice again after so many megacycles of being apart only sharpened the pain of separation. But there was one other bot whose words of comfort and wisdom never ceased to put Optimus Prime at ease: Elita One. He had not seen her for close to two earth years now, ever since Megatron had been thought dead.

Optimus longed to see her. Currently, she had been put into stasis and tucked away deep in a cave amidst a mountain range for protection from Decepticon discovery and capture. Her spark's ability to bring time to an instant halt would be invaluable in any battle, which made Elita One a largely desired asset. Yet, while Megatron lived she was incredibly vulnerable, which was why her location was hidden from every other bot in exhistance, save for Optimus Prime. He needed to see her, and he needed to see her now.

Cueing up the ground bridge and setting in the correct coordinates, Optimus pushed the throttle and watched as a blue, circular flash of transwarp energy blared to life, just waiting to recieve him. Optimus left the portal open, so he had a means to get back, then stepped through. The whirls of blues and whites blurred past him and in the next moment, Optimus found himself deep within the mountain top cave and surrounded by rock walls. It was utterly silent, except for the wined howling in the back ground.

The stasis pod, in which Ratchet had built specially for Elita One, sat cosily in the furthest corner, its dark gray metal nearly blending with the surroundings. Optimus took several steps forward towards it, and when he'd come close enough, the sight of Elita's still face could be seen through the single window the pod provided. Optimus took a deep intake of air. The very sight of her brought refreshment to his spark and processor. She was tranquil and beautiful as she lay in her peaceful coma, and oh how Optimus desired her.

Did she dream of him while in such deep sleep? Did she know how often he in turn thought of her? Optimus approached and knelt on one knee to set an affectionate hand atop the pod's door. How joyus it would be when the day came that he should be so fortunate as to free her from the stasis pod and welcome her into his arms. His optics beheld Elita's face lovingly. That was when the Prime suddenly realized that what _could_ have been was completely irrelivent to what was real _now_.

If he was here, he was _meant_ to be here.

No matter what fate he'd alluded, something greater was awaiting him. The promise of love and fulfillment. Elita One and her loving spark was still there waiting for him. Megatron was also still there and needed to be taken _down_. A war had to be won, and Optimus Prime _would_ win it! He was created for a reason, and no amount of fear could dampen that truth. As his optics took in the face of his lover, Optimus marvaled at the power in which Elita One still could enable him with, even while in stasis.

"Hear me, Elita One," Optimus pleaded to her sleeping form in a tender voice, "I shall forever remember that it was your love for me that gave me hope for a future, and now, in addition to my upgraded body and resurrected spark, confidence in myself has too been restored..."

_**End**_

* * *

_Okay, it's finished! Now, you must leave reviews! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I must know all your thoughts! I'm sure some of you are disappointed Elita is not yet out of stasis, but I assure you the time will come when as soon as Transformers Prime: Beast Wars permits me. I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity. _

_Thanks again for reading my story and specail thanks to those of you who left reviews! They were very encouraging! :) _

_-Stokin D Embers_


End file.
